Dans les douches de Quidditch des Serpentards !
by LoloVoldy
Summary: Quand Harry est en retard et surprend son prof de potion entrain de se laver, ca le mets dans tout ces états lol! SRHP Slash M


Dans les douches de quidditch des Serpentards

(Le terrain de Quidditch du collège de sorcellerie, de Poudlard) 

« Harry, descend, on s'en va » hurla un grand rouquin qui se nommait George, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

« Allez-y, je vais resté encore un peu, je dois amélioré ma feinte de Wronsky si on veut battre les Serpentards au prochain match » répondit Harry Potter qui était à plus de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, sur le tout dernier modèle de balais volant du monde sorcier : Une aile de Pégase.  
« Comme tu veux » répliqua Fred, le frère jumeau de George.  
« Je te réserve ta place comme d'habitude ? » demanda Ron, le petit frère de George et Fred et aussi le meilleur ami d'Harry.  
« Ouais et tu pourrais demander à Hermione de m'aider pour la rédaction de potion ? »  
« Bonne idée, j'y avais pas pensé. Rogue est vraiment un connard de nous donné des devoirs pareille, à la veille des vacances de Noël ! » Cria Ron à Harry, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.  
« Malheureusement pour nous, il est pas près de changer » dit George.  
« Ouais, bon, à tout à l'heure Harry » lança Fred vers le ciel, à l'intention du Survivant.  
« Ok, à tout à l'heure » répondit Harry, qui remontait déjà vers les nuages pour refaire ses feintes de Wronsky.

Il s'entraîna pendant trois quarts d'heure et, épuisé, il atterrit sur la pelouse du terrain.  
« Pff, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. J'ai la même odeur qu'un scrout à pétard » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires des Gryffondors.

Harry poussa la porte des vestiaires mais elle ne bougea pas.  
« Oh flûte, ils n'ont pas laissé la porte ouverte, c'est malin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

Ayant une idée, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires des Serdaigles, mais elle était fermée. Et idem pour celui des Pouffsoufles. Il se rappela, soudain, que les Serpentards avaient eus leur entraînement une heure avant le leur.  
« Avec de la chance, leur vestiaires sont encore ouverts. »

Il courut jusqu'aux vestiaires des Serpentards, s'appuya sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous son poids et entra à l'intérieur.  
« Bon, maintenant faut que j'évite de me faire chopper, sinon je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes » : se dit-il en pénétrant dans les vestiaires de ses ennemis.

Il remarqua alors que les vestiaires des Serpentards n'étaient pas du tout différents des Gryffondor.  
« Au moins, il y a pas de favoritisme. »

Il se dirigea vers les douches et vit que les toilettes étaient justes à côté des douches, vers le fond à droite.  
« Ca doit pas être pratique d'aller aux toilettes tout habillé, en passant devant les autres qui sont à poil sous la douche. Mais c'est vrai que les Serpentards sont vraiment débiles pour ne pas y avoir pensé » : pensa-t-il en commençant à se déshabillé.

Il était depuis seulement cinq minutes sous les jets d'eau revigorant d'une des six douches, quand il entendit s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée des vestiaires.  
« Et Merde » murmura-t-il en ramassant ses vêtements et en s'enfermant dans le toilette le plus éloigné des douches, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, qu'il reconnut car il les entendaient presque chaque jour de la semaine et identifiable entre mille.  
« Oh non ! Seigneur, Papa, Maman, Sirius ! Faites que ce ne soit pas lui, je vous en supplie » : pria Harry, tout en ouvrant légèrement la porte de sa cabine, pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il patienta quelques instants, tout en percevant distinctement le son des vêtement de l'intrus tombant à terre.  
« Manquait plus que ça ! Quelqu'un va se lever devant moi, entièrement nu. Je suis maudit. »  
Etant dans les vestiaires des garçons de Serpentard et sachant depuis plus de deux ans que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas physiquement, il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet.  
« S'il vous plait, Seigneur, faites que se soit Crabbe ou Goyle » : supplia le Survivant.

C'est alors que l'intrus en question décida d'aller sous les douches et Harry Potter, dit le Survivant en raison d'avoir survécu au Mage Noir le plus terrible du vingt et unième siècle et l'ayant tué l'année dernière, poussa un hurlement de désespoir intérieurement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
« Je suis maudiiiiiiiiiiit ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ! J'ai quand même tué Voldemort, vous aviez pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil » éructa Harry vers le ciel et cela pour une bonne raison.

Car l'intrus n'était autre que son horrible, abominable, graisseux Professeur de Potion, c'est-à-dire Séverus Rogue, pour qui le Sauveur de l'humanité, Harry Potter, avait depuis deux ans virer sa cuti, en découvrant ses véritables sentiments envers cet homme aussi courageux et sexy soit-il à ses yeux. L'homme, qui depuis deux ans hantait ses rêves les plus inavouables, où il lui faisait découvrir des trucs pas très catholiques et pourtant cent fois mieux que ses cours de Potions, était complètement nu devant lui. Et à cette seule vue, Harry sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit…enfin, si il en avait eu un en cet instant.  
« Oh moooonnnn Dieueueux ! »

Son cher Professeur de Potion se mit sous une des douches les plus près du vestiaire et malheureusement ou heureusement pour Harry, il avait une vu imprenable sur ce que faisait Séverus. Et notamment sur la partie inférieure de son anatomie et plus précisément une paire de fesses bien ferme et une forêt de poils noirs où reposait un sexe endormi. Et Harry sentit le sien se réveillé instantanément si bien qu'il croisa ses jambes pour essayer de calmer ses ardeurs.  
Il remonta son regard vers son torse imberbe où une petite ligne de fin poil obscur descendait à son entre jambe et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les deux petits boutons rose présent sur le magnifique et torride torse de son Professeur de Potion.

Ce dernier commença à se laver et Harry, toujours au "garde à vous", était assis au fond de la cabine et essayait de s'empêcher de regarder à travers la porte.  
Il commençait juste à "se calmer", qu'il entendit soudainement des gémissements provenant des douches.  
« Et mererererde ! »  
Harry ne résista pas et regarda ce qui se passait dans les douches. Et bien évidemment, c'était ce qu'il espérait et redoutait à la fois. Son magnifique, sublime et harmonieux Professeur était en train de se masturber.

Immédiatement, Harry sentit renaître et son entre jambe aussi. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux la main de Séverus qui faisait des lents aller et venus sur son membre dressé. Le Survivant se mit à faire les mêmes gestes que son Professeur, en imaginant qu'il posait la main sur le sexe de son amour et que c'était la main de Séverus qui était sur son membre fièrement dressé et rougis par le plaisir.

Quand Séverus se mit à taquiner ses tétons en les pinçant doucement et en accélérant la cadence, Harry fit de même. Le fait d'entendre les soupirs et les gémissements de son Professeur de Potion en plein plaisir, le fit aller plus vite sur son membre. Et il éjacula en une longue explosion, atteignant le 7eme ciel, en laissant échapper un cri qu'il ne put retenir.

Au bout de quelques secondes il rouvrit les yeux et vit ses traces de sperme par terre, à coté de ses pieds et d'une autre paire de pied.  
Craignant le pire, il releva son regard. Il rencontra les deux orbes noirs de son Professeur de Potion, toujours nu et en érection, qui l'observait d'un regard brûlant mais de haine ou…d'envie, il n'aurait pas pu le dire.

Il se rendit compte que Séverus regardait sa main qui n'avait pas quittée son sexe mou. Il se sentit tout de suite regrossir sous le regard de son aimé. Il essaya de dire quelque chose.  
« Heu…Professeur, je vais vous expliquer…Heu… »  
« Fermez la, Potter… et embrasser moi » : lui dit Séverus en se jetant littéralement sur lui.

Harry sentit soudainement la bouche de son Professeur de Potion sur la sienne et ses bras qui l'enlaçait. Se laissant aller, Harry mit ses bras autour du cou de Séverus et se rapprocha de lui, si bien qu'il sentit l'érection de son amour contre sa cuisse, ce qui raviva la sienne.

Il se cru au paradis quand il sentit des caresses sur son torse et cru mourir de plaisir en voyant son sein gauche disparaître entre les lèvres fines de Séverus. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés et à sa stupéfaction, il sentit qu'ils étaient doux et lisse comme de la soie et non graisseux et fielleux comme il le croyait. Soudain il poussa un cri de surprise en sentant une bouche autour de sa virilité.

Il vit son amour à quatre pattes devant lui, entrain de le sucer. Cette vision le fit immédiatement se vider dans la bouche de son Professeur. Ce dernier se releva et l'embrassa, lui permettant de se goûter. Séverus lui présenta deux doigts qu'il embrassa et lécha amoureusement. Il fut un peu déçu quand ils le lui furent retirés mais une langue avait déjà pris place dans sa bouche et caressait la sienne doucement.

Harry eu un hoquet de surprise en sentant un doigt de Séverus dans son intimité. Voyant qu'Harry ne souffrait pas, Séverus en enfonça un deuxième. Là, Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur. Séverus le laissa s'y habituer en le caressant et l'embrassant. Puis sentant qu'Harry se décontractait, Séverus fit une troisième intrusion.

Cette fois, ce fut un hurlement de douleur que poussa Harry, qui n'y était vraiment pas habituer. Séverus se mit à le masturber tout en bougeant doucement les trois doigts qui étaient dans Harry. Son index rencontra la prostate du Survivant qui gémit de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Séverus retira ses doigts et Harry grogna de mécontentement. Il se sentit être soulevé par les bras de Séverus et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ils eurent tous les deux un frisson de plaisir en sentant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre.  
Séverus lui empoigna les fesses, le souleva et commença à le pénétrer lentement.

Harry se dit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, ça lui faisait trop mal. Quand Séverus entra son gland, il sentit Harry se contracter. Il recommença à le masturber et attendit qu'il s'y habitue. Puis voyant qu'Harry acceptait sa présence, il l'empala complètement.

Séverus avait la tête qui tournait tellement Harry était étroit, moite et chaud. Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à quelqu'un. Harry, quant à lui, n'allait pas très bien, il avait vraiment très mal, pas aussi mal qu'avec un Doloris mais presque.

Il était tellement accroché à Séverus qu'il lui enfoncé ses ongles dans les épaules. Séverus du se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre rapidement, son sexe commençait à lui faire mal tellement il était grossi par le plaisir.  
A la place, il embrassa Harry sur les lèvres, la joue droite, puis la gauche, dans le cou et sur les clavicules en le caressant partout de ses mains.

Harry sentit qu'il avait moins mal et se redressa un peu ce qui eu deux effets. Premièrement il s'était adossé au mur des toilettes et deuxièmement il avait avancé son bassin et Séverus pu s'introduire plus profondément en lui en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

Le Professeur commença à en avoir marre d'attendre et en plus il fatiguait car Harry ne pesait pas un kilo de plumes. Alors il se mit à faire de lent va et viens à l'intérieur de son amant. Voyant qu'Harry n'avait pas mal et avait l'air d'apprécier, il accéléra, tout en prenant en main le sexe du Survivant.  
Harry ne savait plus où il en était tellement il était rempli de nouvelles et merveilleuses sensations.

Au bout de quatre minutes d'un rythme endiablé, il se déversa sur le torse de Séverus. Quand Harry avait éjaculé, il avait resserré ses fesses autour du membre de son amour. Si bien que Séverus éjacula rapidement en lui en des giclées puissantes et brûlantes. Ils séparèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
« Je t'aime, Séverus » : dit Harry.  
« Ca tu me l'a déjà dit, vous commencez à radoter, monsieur Potter » : dit un Séverus Rogue plus souriant que jamais.  
« Ah bon, quand ? »  
« Lorsque tu faisais tes "travaux manuels" tout seul en m'espionnant sous la douche » : expliqua Séverus en embrassant ses cheveux d'ébènes.  
« J'ai même pas fais gaffe » : rétorqua Harry en l'embrassant.  
« Au fait, Mr Potter… »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je vous aimes aussi » : lui dit Séverus en le serrant contre lui.

Fin


End file.
